1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device and a method of performing data processing according to a gesture operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for data processing devices such as portable terminal devices, there have been technologies in which whether a flick operation has been performed is judged based on the motion of a gesture operation itself on a touch panel. These technologies include, for example, a technology of judging whether a flick operation has been performed or a tap operation has been performed based on a relation between a contact start point and a contact end point on a touch panel (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2011-118629), a technology of judging whether a drag operation has been performed or a flick operation has been performed based on the threshold of the distributed status of touched points (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2011-134212), and a technology of judging whether a flick operation has been performed based on threshold judgment regarding an operation motion and speed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2006-085703).
However, in these technologies, whether a flick operation has been performed is judged based merely on the operation motion of a gesture itself (based on a physical operation status), and therefore there is a possibility of resulting in an erroneous judgment. That is, since even gesture operations of the same type have a subtle difference in motion from time to time, there is a possibility of resulting in a gesture judgment contrary to the user's intension, or in other words, an erroneous judgment. For example, even when the user thinks he or she has performed a flick operation, it may be judged as a tap operation. Similarly, even when the user thinks he or she has performed a tap operation, it may be judged as a flick operation.